Polar Opposites
by CarelessWords
Summary: When polar opposites meet, they attract, like magnets.
1. Coke: Life Begins Here

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice C:**

* * *

><p><em>Sprite, Pepsi, Ice Lemon Tea, 7-up, F&amp;N Groovy Grape, Outrageous Orange, Cheeky Cherry. Coca… Cola?<em>

_I want…_

_I need…_

"I really need my coke now." I got up miserably from the bed. Rubbing my eyes to clear my vision, I grabbed for those shitty glasses, overlooking the clock beside the bed.

12.34am

"Seriously, 5 minutes into my sleep and I already need some sugar."

Remembering buying a can of coke earlier this morning. I carefully placed my feet on the carpeted ground, trying my best not to wake the Ice Queen up from God-knows-what dream. Trust me, waking the Queen up from her beauty slumber will only lead to my early death. And let's just say I'm too young to die.

My mind revolved around the Great Almighty Coca-Cola. Who would have thought one drink can bring such sweet bliss? I mean, literally.

I tiptoed towards very thing that would lead me to heaven, the Fridge. I gave the fridge handle a tug, but I realised I needed more than just a tug to pull this stubborn thing opened.

I can't believe I'm using all my strength just to open a **fridge**! Pook .Finally….

"Stop what you're doing and put your hands in the air" I gulped, slowly turning my head towards the bed. "Don't touch my safe, you bastard." She murmured. Phew, it's just typical Hotaru talking in her sleep. Now where were we? Right, coke.

Turning my head back to the fridge, and there stood Sprite, Pepsi, Ice Lemon Tea, 7-up, F&N Groovy Grape, Outrageous Orange, Cheeky Cherry. Wait… no coke? I turned my head. Whats that? My coke beside Hotaru.? And its empty? Man! I should have slept after her. Oh my God... I need my coke… Coke... Now!

I grabbed some loose change on the table and crept out of the hotel room, hoping with crossed fingers that I wouldn't get caught by Jinno-sensei, the dormitory master. And that's where I spotted the vending machine just down the hallway. At the very least they should have coke there right? This ain't going to take more than a minute.

Going down the hallway, I heard muffled voices . Well, looks like I am not the only one having cravings at night. The voices became louder and louder as I neared the vending machine. Coke… Coke… Coke… Coke... The next moment, I was in front of the vending machine. Finally. By then, I could hear the voices clearly.

"Get away from MY room door sluts, I need my sleep." A deep husky voice hissed.

"C'mon, just one night won't hurt you right? We promise not to bother you after tonight. Right, girls?" This time it was a girl's voice purring in its fake innocence. Anyone could tell that this wasn't just going to be for one night. Wait, why am I even prying into others conversations? I mean I came here for coke right? Hurriedly, I slotted the coins into the machine and jammed the button. A can of coke plopped down. I grabbed the coke can and opened it, gulping down the refreshing beverage

Suddenly, a cold hand grabbed my elbow. In shock, I released my precious can of coke, spilling it across the floor.

"About time you came right? Let's go in." He snapped. His icy voice sent shivers down my spine it was full of annoyance but still… Unbelievably sexy… Wait. **MY COKE!**

Before I could protest, he was already pulling me towards his muscular body. I swear I could feel his abs right through his shirt. And the girls, mainly a strawberry blonde, a seaweed-haired girl and a few other girls with figures that could easily beat those fashion models, just stared at us, spectating this exceptionally 'thrilling' show.

"Wait! Natsume-kun!" The strawberry-blonde cried out, reaching for the drop-dead-gorgeous-but-extremely-annoyed guy.

"Don't even try to touch me Blondie." The guy threatened in a menacing tone, before shoving me inside the hotel room, and slamming the door.

My heart was racing under my chest, what in the world is he trying to do in a school dormitory? I backed up against the wall, unable to hold my fear any longer. "HELP! Somebody, please! He is going to rape me!" I wailed, closing my eyes and praying he wasn't going to take my virginity. "Take my money! No, wait. Don't take my money. Just let me go! Oh God can you hear me?"

"Shut up fat bitch, or you won't even live to see the day! "The soon-to-be rapist clamped his hand over my mouth. I pursed my lips together, cowering under him. He peered into the peephole. It was silent enough to hear a pin drop.

"What are you girls doing here so late at night? Sneaking into the boys' room? Making a ruckus again? Get back to your rooms before this turns ugly!" A deep voice bellowed from behind the door. Looks like Jinno-sensei got them.

"But Sir, there is a gir-" A voice, I assumed it was Blondie's, pleaded but was cut off immediately. "**NOW!** And I want to see ALL of you girls tomorrow morning, 7am, in my office." The girls groaned but were soon silenced back to their rooms.

The soon-to-be rapist turned his attention back to me. His eyes trailed my body, from my toes all the way up to the ends of my hair. Then, he did something I least expected: he raised his eyebrows at me and spoke six words. "Now that's what I call **BIG**."

"What?" It took me a few second before I finally registered what he was saying. "Fine! I'm fat! And you're just… Just…" I stuttered, trying to find the right words to describe this Greek god.

"I'm just awesome, yeah thanks. Now, get out before you kill my eyes." He turned his head to the door.

I grunted and raised my head not willing to give up my pride. "My pleasure!"

* * *

><p>"I don't want to swear, but I really feel like doing it now." I sighed. I was completely locked out because I forgot to bring my room card out and waking Hotaru up will only result in me getting hit by that Baka-gun of hers or even worse. Why did she even create such a monster? I sighed again. It wouldn't be nice to wake others up just because I forgot my key. Well, I guess I just have to stick to sleeping on the couch outside. Brrrr… It's really cold out here huh?<p>

* * *

><p>Now that feels extra warm. And it's soft too! Mmmm…<p>

"Hey, you alright there?" What?

The man's voice grew louder and louder. "Are you okay? It's really cold out here."

My eyes blinked open as I realised that I really had slept through the night outside my room and there was a sweater around me. "Yeah, I'm fine." I mumbled, still feeling weary from the continuous change of sleeping positions last night.

"What time is it?" I wiped the drool off my face, rubbed my eyes and combed out my hair, hoping to look at least presentable. But when I looked up, I knew that wasn't enough. There was something special about his hair, maybe it's because it looked so silky smooth or maybe it how his golden hair seem to spill over his crystal blue eyes. Those eyes were as clear as the sky and like the deep ocean it seemed to draw me closer.

I quickly stood up, hugging the sweater tightly around me. "Errr… Hi."

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note:<em>

_Mikan and Hotaru are in their freshman year in Bear University, so they are 18. Bear University, being very high-tech has something like the hotel room system where your door automatically locks and you have to use your room key to enter. The dormitories are also sex-integrated._


	2. Beautiful People Do Exist

**Natsume's POV**

"_Mum, Dad! Don't leave me! Please…"_

"_I'm so sorry Natsume… I'm so so sorry… "_

"_Mum please… Don't!"_

_Before I could run up to them, darkness surrounded me, engulfing me in. I couldn't see anything. My body wouldn't even move. Screaming seemed to be to no avail too. Only the smell of loneliness… the taste of despair… Hopelessness._

I blinked my eyes open, gasping for air as if I had drowned. That curse dream again.

I sat up and leaned against my knees for support, then I turned towards the clock.

_3:18am_

I groaned. I guess I really need a drink to calm myself down.

I lumbered out of the dormitory room, remembering to bring my key along. At least those annoying sluts were gone. Right, and that fat girl too. I made her drop her coke can on the ground. That expression on her face. Priceless.

_Plop. _I picked up the Fanta Can. _Pzzzt._ I gulped down the drink and checked my surroundings. Nobody should be around by now. That was until I spotted a girl sleeping on the couch down the hallway. Maybe it was curiosity or something, but I found myself drawn to her sleeping figure.

And there she was, that same fat girl, sleeping on the dormitory couch like it was nobody's business. What the hell is she doing here this late at night? Maybe she forgot her room key… Stupid girl.

_Urghhh._ She was shivering. What was she thinking? It's like 10 degrees out here and she's only wearing that thin piece of pyjamas. Polka dots. Seriously? Only little girls wear that.

She shifted in her slumber. This time, her face was looking up to mine. Her eyelashes were long like butterflies... What? Butterflies? And, as expected, she was drooling. I let out a low chuckle. Shit, that's dangerous. Realising I was actually amused by her small antics, I cleared my throat.

_Sigh._

What an innocent little girl… And fat too… I can't believe I'm doing this, but I took out my hoodie and laid it on her. She should be fine now.

Her eyes quivered as soon as I placed it around her. But she didn't wake up. She just smiled, like a child after getting a lollipop reward.

I walked away from her, turning once to check if she was fine before returning to my room.

* * *

><p>"Natsume, you're awake?" A voice came from the opposite bed. I must have caused my room mate, Ruka, to wake up.<p>

"Nope, sleeping."

Ruka chuckled lazily. "That girl from just now, she sure is loud. You can't just pull her into a boys room you know?"

He must be talking about polka dot fattie.

"Saw her sleeping on the couch just now."

"What? And you just left her sleeping in this cold weather?"

"I gave her a hoodie, alright?"

"So that you can prove you're not a cold-hearted bastard? "

"Just go back to sleep."

I went back to my bed after drinking the last drop of Fanta. "Ruka?"

"Yeah?"

"Check on that stupid girl before you go to class."

"Why? You're worried about her? Taking a liking to her?" Ruka added, a tinge of sarcasm in his voice.

"Shut up."

"Fine. I'll check on her after I eat my breakfast. If she even is still around by that time."

* * *

><p><strong>Mikan's POV<strong>

I took a full look at his face. Oh. My. Gosh. With those blue eyes and that golden hair and oh… that skin of his. Absolutely flawless. Give him a white horse and people would mistake him for a prince. But I guess he's the kind Blondie and her friends would go after.

He winced a little. "Errrmm...y... you're drooling" He scratched his head, trying to not to sound too rude.

Rats, I quickly wiped my face. Oh shit. Did I just use his hoodie to wipe my saliva?

He bit his lip, and a small chuckle escaped from his lips.

"You're pretty funny!" He said, apparently trying to suppress his amusement. "So… What's your name? Are you new?" He smiled but when he noticed how I was actually staring at him, he averted his eyes to another direction, a blush creeping up his cheeks. How can one be so shy when there is nothing to be ashamed of?

What am I doing? I haven't even introduced myself. I gave him a big, friendly beam. "Mikan Sakura. First year here. Yes… I'm kind of new here." I hugged the hoodie tighter around me. The HOODIE! "Oh my Gosh! I'm really sorry! It's yours right? Here." I lifted up the hoodie, motioning for him to take it.

"No its-"

What was I thinking? Giving him back the hoodie that I wiped my drool on? Mikan, stop being an idiot already!

"No wait. I'll wash it for you first. I'm really sorry for causing all this trouble. I'll pass it to you tomorrow! Ermm…What's your name?"

The boy sighed a little, but then gave me a smile which was so… Dazzling. I better not drool again.

"I'm Ruka Nogi and I'm in my first year too." He stretched out his hand and I gladly took it into my own. As expected from a prince, it was extremely smooth!

"Er… You can let go of my hand now." The minute I heard that, I quickly released his hand, apologising once again.

Ruka glanced at his watch. "Hey Sakura, it's already 7:30. I believe our classes start in a half an hour's time. Oh and er... you probably would want to change out of those PJs." He scratched his head, as if he was avoiding that last statement.

Oh snaps! I am still in my pyjamas, which was… polka-dotted. I felt the heat rush up my neck. Nice move Mikan. You really did it this time.

If only Hotaru were here. Having a friend that actually looks pretty will probably save me the embarrassment. And that was where I realised Hotaru walking down the hallway, towards our room's direction.

"Hotaru! You saw me sleeping on the couch right! Why didn't you wake-"

Before I could even take a step to her, _BAM!_ Hotaru's Baka-gun sent me flopping backwards.

"Shut up, idiot."

Ow… I rubbed my forehead. Why does she always do that? Why did she have to make me look like an idiot in front of Ruka?

I tried to stand up, whimpering as I did so. And that's when my memory started to flow back; about my precious coke, the whiny girls and that almost-rapist.

"YOU! You drank my coke! And that's how I even landed sleeping on this disgusting couch!" I yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Hotaru.

Hotaru just stared back at me with those impassive eyes, not a even single drop of guilt inked on her face.

"Well, you were having such a peaceful sleep on that couch, I couldn't possibly wake you up then, right?" She then proceeded to recharge her Baka-gun, before continuing. "And about your coke… It did not have your name on it." Hotaru replied nonchalantly.

Believe me, I felt like strangling Hotaru, but with that Baka-gun around her all the time, I knew better than to offend this Ice Queen.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flash back<strong>_

I pulled my 3 cumbersome luggages into the dormitory room, searching for my roommate who is said to be a porcelain doll. And there she was with an iMac on her left and a bowl of fresh crabs on her right.

"Hi! Looks like we're dorm mates for the next few years huh? My name is Mikan Sakura. I'm studying Law." I gave my new dorm mate a friendly grin, trying to be maybe build some sort of friendship with someone I probably would be staying with for the next 4 years.

"Hotaru Imai. Accounting and Financing Department. Don't smile stupidly and never disturb me when I'm working, unless you want to pay me with money or with your life. Take your pick." Suddenly, there in her hand laid the Baka-gun 5000 Max Power. My smile faded as I began to realise this girl was not joking.

"By the way, you're fat, try dieting too." She added before turning her attention back to her iMac and crabs.

I pinched my tummy and sighed in defeat. There is no way I can beat Hotaru's model figure.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present<strong>_

From that moment, I tried my best not to offend the Ice Queen, despite my obvious disability to do so.

"Are you coming in?" Hotaru stood at our room door, ready to close it behind me.

I am so not going to be locked out again! I turned my head towards Ruka who was biting his lips, clearly trying to stifle his laughter. He was obviously entertained by the little scene playing before his eyes.

"Nogi, I'm going to change now."

"I'll wait for you. We can walk to school together and maybe… Imai could tag along."

"No thanks." Hotaru was quick to reply

"Oh. I see…" Ruka looked down, putting his hands in his pockets before clearing his throat.

"I will be out in 15 minutes okay?" My heart thumped in my chest as I said those words. Ruka is really a gentleman.

"You like that bunny boy." Hotaru said after shutting the door behind us.

"No! I mean… Not really… I guess… Ah! I really don't know Hotaru!" I pulled my hair, trying to hide the blush that was slowly creeping up my cheeks.

"Admit it. You like him, dummy."

I groaned. Since when was Hotaru such a gossip girl?

I brushed my teeth and combed out my hair. Boy was it a mess! I put on my favourite denim jeans, squeezing my thighs through the two holes. It's kind of tight, but I mean it will probably look like skinny jeans now right? I hope Ruka likes it… I pulled on my favourite Gap T-shirt, with a large strawberry on it. Oops, I better not keep Ruka waiting for too long!

I opened my door. Ruka was sitting lazily on the couch, legs crossed, with one of his hands slung at the back of the couch. He was looking seriously at his Blackberry. Now that's what I call a prince in waiting. Ruka looked up and quickly stood up. Together, we walked towards the exit. Almost like a… Couple…

We talked about many things on the way to school. That's how I knew he was studying to become a vet. I guess we won't be seeing much of each other huh? _Sigh… _I probably can only see him at the dining hall or at the dormitory. Although I don't want to admit it, he is just like what Hotaru claimed, a bunny boy who is extremely fond of animals. How did she even know this stuff? I told him about the incident last night, opening my heart to him.

"... And you know what's the worst thing? He made me drop my coke. MY COKE! I mean, I should have just slapped him there and then, right Nogi?" I looked at him, expecting him to agree.

"Yeah… I guess you should have?" Ruka agreed, laughing nervously.

Just then, my annoying stomach growled, reminding me of my hunger. I should have woken up earlier! Now I have to skip the most important meal of the day!

Ruka and I stopped at the junction where we had to split. I could visibly see Ruka's department just a little further down while mine was all the way up the hill. Why must my department be at the top of the hill?

"Bye Sakura. Hope to see you around?" I nodded, anticipating my next encounter with him.

Ruka waved as he ran to his department block. Boy, is he just… Amazingly perfect…

What time is it? I tried finding the clock tower but the clock tower seemed to be blocked and I didn't wear my watch. Well, At least I brought my room card.

* * *

><p>Finally, after walking what seemed like 1 kilometres, I reached my destination. <em>Pant pant<em>. That… Was… So… Tiring…

Taking a deep breath, I walked towards my classroom, which was at the first story. THANK GOD! I overlooked the clock next to the classroom and my eyes widened.

WHAT? I'M 10 MINUTES LATE!

I burst into my classroom.

"And for Mr Hyuu..."The teacher in class was cut off.

"I'm so so so so sorry teacher! I… I didn't notice the time and…" I immediately shouted, bowing down, praying that I wouldn't get scolded.

"That's alright. I barely entered 5 minutes ago anyway. You must be Sakura Mikan right?"

I looked up towards the teacher. He was fair-skinned as if he had never stepped out into the sunlight. His eyes were of royal purple and he had that shoulder-length blonde hair that flowed to the side of his cheekbones. He smiled kindly at me.

"My name is Narumi Sensai. Most students just call me Naru and I was just giving everyone a partner in this class. So please, hold there for a second yeah?"

His eyes glided across the lecture hall.

"As I was saying. Mr Hyuuga, your partner shall be... Aha! Ms Sakura, Why don't you take a seat with Mr Hyuuga at the back there. Yes, that handsome young lad at the second last row. He shall be your partner from today." He chorused, pointing towards the back.

I followed his finger towards the boy Mr Narumi was talking about. The boy… With the jet black hair… Staring out the window with those crimson eyes… He looks strangely familiar. Wait… I gasped.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S THAT PERVERT WHO PULLED ME INTO HIS HOTEL ROOM!" I blurted out.

The Hyuuga boy turned his head and raised that all-too-familiar eyebrow at me, his mouth forming an 'O'.

I covered my mouth with my hands, stopping myself from expressing my thoughts through my mouth again. Not wanting to cause a scene here, I walked with exaggerated confidence to my seat. On my way up, I caught the seaweed-haired girl giving me that death glare. I rolled my eyes and sat beside the Hyuuga boy.

"Oh it's the fat girl with polka-dotted pyjamas. Changed to strawberries now huh?" He jeered at my beloved Gap T-shirt.

It's my first day of school... I don't want to be angry… I have got to stay calm. I took a deep breath, suppressing all that anger within me and gave my biggest smile.

"Hi! My name is Mikan Sakura. Being the nice girl I always am, I shall forget that little thing you did last night. I hope we can forget that and start anew as friends. So, what's your name?"

He sighed and rolled his eyes. Then, he crossed his arms over his desk and leaned forward, turning his face at an angle where he could see me clearly. Even though his face showed no expression, his deep red eyes just seemed to pierce through my heart like a laser beam. When he raised his rough hands to snake through his jet-black mess, my heart was fluttering like the beating of a butterfly's wings. They looked equally good, Ruka and him. But, there was something different about him. Their attitudes and the way my heart beats when they look at me are just... Different. This guy makes me so…

"Natsume Hyuuga." He replied. I blinked in surprise, losing my train of thoughts. "Oh… Right, Natsume Hyuuga." I averted my gaze away from him towards Mr Narumi. My lips were quivering, my palms sweating in uneasiness and my heart was still racing under my chest.

I ignored Natsume's apparent gaze on me and started to listen to Narumi. I didn't want any bad comments from my teachers just because I was talking to a boy in class. For that my parents will KILL me!

* * *

><p>"Look! It's already 12! I guess that's it for our lecture today. You may leave for your lunch." Mr Narumi skipped out of class. Why does he do that? It looks silly! But… Kind of funny… I gathered all my books and stepped out of my seat, preparing to leave when…<p>

"Nice panties Sakura, matches your pyjamas" A voice mumbled into my ear. I whipped my head into Natsume's direction.

"YOU PERVERT!" I yelled in my whispered voice, turning to see if anyone is watching us. "How do you even know?"

"Your jeans, they are overly small on you. Your panties are like visible from behind." He remarked coldly, moving his eyes to my butt.

"Don't!" I covered my butt. "Don't look at where you shouldn't be looking at!" I slowly pulled up my jeans, trying to make it less obvious.

Natsume's eyes left my butt but he wasn't finished yet. "Hit the mall and buy a size 14. I really don't need to see those hideous panties this early in the morning." He took out a manga from his bag and continued reading from a tagged page as he walked down the steps.

"Hyuuga! Apologize!" I commanded. But he just ignored me, continuing his manga. I stood at my place, dumbfounded.

"Hey fat ass. Got rejected?" The seaweed-haired girl and other cat-eyed friend walked past me snickering under their breaths. "You got me and my girls into trouble last night. You shall pay for it later." She whispered into my ear before tossing her hair into my face, strutting away. What? Why is she treating me that way? I mean I don't even know her name! As they were leaving the classroom, I realised the strawberry-blond girl wasn't with them. Maybe she is in another department…

I shook my head, reminding myself that it was Lunch, my favourite period of the school day.

* * *

><p>I made my way to the dining hall to eat lunch. Even if my department was on the top of the hill, at least this dining hall was nearer to my department. And that's when I spotted Anna and Nonoko, my high school friends.<p>

"Anna! Nonoko!" I shouted.

Wait… I paused my steps. Is that... Anna crying?

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: We made it longer! =)<em>


End file.
